Untitled
by kapsa
Summary: AU. Kind of sad. May have a happy ending. May not.
1. Default Chapter

This is an Alternate Universe story. This story won't have the happy aspects of life. It won't be dark either. It will just be sort of sad. It's not centered on romance, but more on the consequences of love on this specific main character. Hope you enjoy it!  
************************  
  
There was once a time, when I actually cared. I was told that I was a rare beauty that God had bestowed on the world. I remember I would always blush and giggle delightedly whenever sweet words floated my way. Everyone, all around me, thought I was some sort of an angel. After all, I looked the part. I had silverish-golden hair, like the color of straw combined with shimmering stars, that made me look more ethereal and special than most of the other kids in my age group. My eyes shared the characteristics of the sky: amazingly endless swirls of blue. Even when I was little, I knew I was beautiful. That I would be beautiful. But like I said, there was once a time, when I actually cared. Now, I don't even remember the reason why I cared.  
  
I was born to neither a poor nor a rich family. My father was the good soul of the town. He was the shipping/handling manager at Hinston Inc., one of the biggest computer software corporations in the country. Whenever any of the families in the neighborhood got into trouble or lost their jobs, he would always be there to help them. He would always be there to be their rock. My mother was the typical, traditional housewife whom everyone loved. She would often invite the entire neighborhood for barbeques and parties, and cook up a delicious load of food that would have put shame to the best chef in the world. The story of my parents is like a fairytale. My father had come from a poor family whereas my mother's family owned a large company that had my mother growing up like a princess. Somewhere down the road of life, my parents' lives merged. Their relationship, of course, was forbidden. They had originated from polar opposite societies in which the higher class looked down upon the lower class. My father didn't care. Neither did my mother. Three months after they met, they married each other and our family was forbidden to contact my mother's side ever again.  
  
However, as sad as my parents were to receive such disappointing news, life went on and years later, they had me and my brother. My brother and I loved each other dearly, and even now, I wonder how our previously loving relationship ended so tragically. My brother's name is Samuel Jacob Hakinson, Sammy to be short. I call him "Big Sam" because he had always been a little tall and muscular for his age. He was 6'7" by the time he was in ninth grade, and the quarterback star of the football team. We had always been close. He would often shield me from the googly stares of the guys in my school and threaten to beat up anyone who so much lays a finger on my pretty golden head. I loved him. He loved me. There was never any doubt in my heart about the love we had for each other as siblings. That relationship hasn't changed much compared to now. I still love my brother dearly. The only difference now is, he no longer loves me.  
  
I grew up being the perfect child. I was beautiful, popular with the girls and boys, captain of the track and swimming team, as well as the elected president and homecoming queen of my school. I received straight A's in all of my classes and I was in high honor roll for all of my four high school years. When I applied for college, I had no doubt in my mind that I would have a decent future, even a great one perhaps. Finally, I got accepted by Northwestern University in Illinois, where I planned to enroll into the pre-Med program. Things were looking good for me. But like they say, all good things come to an end.  
  
********************  
  
"Serenity! Honey! Time for dinner!"  
  
Sometimes, I wonder why my mother still calls us down for dinner like she did all those years ago when we were children. She always had a cheery voice whenever she called us down to eat her food. I could still smell and taste her heavenly food from when I was just ten years old. Don't get me wrong. Her food is still great. Mother is still a great chef. The only problem lays in her voice. It's no longer cheery. It may sound like it to others, but to us, her children, it sounds dead.  
  
Father died three years ago, when I was fifteen and Sammy was eighteen. Mother never fully recuperated from his death. I don't think she ever will. After all, the love of her life, the person she gave up her family for, left her all alone in this world. It doesn't matter that her children are still with her. Sammy and I know she loves us dearly, but sometimes, we're not enough.  
  
I took Father's death as poorly as Mother did. I had always been a Daddy's girl, and I went to him for anything and everything. Even when I started my period, I told Daddy first, even though it was out of necessity since I couldn't find Mother at the time. Daddy didn't blush, nor did he panic. He just laughed that deep and warm laugh of his, and searched the entire house for some "green bag." When he finally found it, he called Mother up to help me because he knew that the next step is only between mother and daughter. I loved him more than ever that day, because his actions reassured me that I could always depend on him for anything, no matter how embarrassing it may be.  
  
Sammy loved Father very much as well. Father would always help Sammy with his football passes and dodging skills. Father was also the only one who understood men puberty enough to help Sammy through it during his teenage years. When Sammy shot up 7 inches from his 6' height in ninth grade, Father immediately donated all of Sammy's too-small clothes to charity and went for a father and son shopping spree. When we were camping in the wilderness one summer, Sammy broke his leg when he fell from the tree. Father used all of his previous boy-scout skills and secured Sammy's leg with a mere branch. He never ceased to amaze us.  
  
But no matter how much pain Sammy and I suffered when Father died, it would never amount to the pain Mother felt when she found out for the first time that Father had died. Father had been battling cancer for years now - heart cancer to be exact. He would often collapse in the middle of his walk and clutch his chest tightly as another cramp-like pain attack his poor heart. Mother never stopped caring for him while he was sick. Finally, when Father was too sick to go to work, Mother found a job as a waitress in a nearby diner and earned money for the family that way. During the day when Sammy and I are in school, Mother would be at home caring for Father. While Sammy and I were home at night and took over Father's care, Mother would be out serving food at the diner. Sometimes, she would work extra shifts just to get more money.  
  
When Father died, she thought all of her hard work had been done in vain. For a few days, she would just sit on her bed and stare at their wedding portrait, muttering words and phrases  
  
'he left me..he gave up on me..he left me..he gave up on me...he left me..'  
  
Sammy and I didn't know what to do with Mother. She was so sad. It broke our hearts to know that even her own children won't be able to mend her broken heart, no matter how much love we put forth into her.  
  
Somewhere along the line, I got sick and tired of it. I was sick of putting my love into mother, only to hold the knowledge that it will never be enough. One night, when Mother was crying, I went into her room and held her hand, silently willing her to look at me. However, when she finally did, I suddenly wished she hadn't because of the emptiness I saw in her eyes. I started sobbing loudly, my body shaking violently to the sobs that were coming from me. Mother just looked at me as her tears fell silently from her eyes and her mouth quivered in sadness. I wished that she would give me comfort, give me the reassurance that everything will be fine again, with or without Father. She didn't. She said nothing to me. Finally, I exploded, and started yelling at her about how I am giving everything and she gives me nothing in return. I yelled and yelled until my throat got sore and I could no longer utter a word. Sammy had heard the commotion and entered the room, staring at me in shock. Mother said nothing, as if she expected this from me, or maybe she was too numb from shock at the time to say anything. Sammy pulled me out the room and shook me hard until I can feel my joints aching in protest against the harsh movements.  
  
"How could you?! How could you do this to Mother?! How could you?!."  
  
All night, he repeated the same questions to me again and again. That night was the first time I saw hatred in his eyes. Hatred for me. I felt scared, alone, and completely and utterly stupid. That night, I changed. I stopped looking at my family with affection, with love, though I knew I never stopped loving my family. I stopped treating them with the kind personality that I was so famous for. I stopped telling my family anything that happened in my life. I knew my family felt my withdrawal from them. I didn't care. I felt alone. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, readers. This is a brief, maybe not so brief, author's note.  
  
First, to go over the reviews. I read the reviews and I understand that some readers don't want me to title my story, "Untitled." Frankly, neither do I. I myself don't think that calling my story "Untitled" is very original either. The thing is, I don't know what to call this story. I'm still deciding. Also, I will have a summary up soon. So in the mean time, I can only hope you will continue reading the story, with or without the title and summary. But, I promise you, I will have a title and summary in the near future. Also, speaking of romance. I put the first chapter up to give you somewhat of a background. I will lead this story into a romance, don't you worry about it. It will have romance and everything, I just have to work it out first. It may seem that right now the story seems very raw, since, well, it kind of is. But, I have the plot out and this story will continue. I really do like the readers' reviews, whether they are flames or compliments. They help me improve my writing and help give me ideas on how to improve the outlook of the story in general. So thanks. This author's note was just to clear out some of the readers' questions and comments. Hope you guys keep reading.  
  
Ok. On with the story.  
  
****************  
  
As I reflected my life while trudging slowly down the hall and heading to the stairs, I failed to notice the large body in my way. I bumped into the big, strong but also soft figure and stumbled back in shock. I lifted my head, looked straight ahead, and saw a broad chest. I lifted my head higher until it strained from such an uncomfortable position and met Sammy's brown eyes.  
  
'Of course,' I thought wryly, 'Only such a tall and strong figure can be Sammy.'  
  
"Mother called you down for dinner five minutes ago. Where were you?"  
  
"I was walking down the hall, on the way to the dining room."  
  
I hated the way he talked to me. His voice, so cold, demanding, unfeeling. He only talked to me in such a way. To mother, and even his friends, he talked so gently and warmly that it was hard for me to believe that such a man could be so unfriendly to me, his own sister. I can't blame him though. He's still mad at me for hurting Mother all those years ago, when I finally collapsed and gave myself up to the darkness that had been leading up til that very day. Mother never said anything to me or Sammy about that day. She seems to have forgotten it. But, I know, and Sammy knows, that she had never forgotten. I can tell by the way she looks at me, full of caution, sadness, and..understanding. But Sammy never had that understanding for me. He is too fiercely protective of Mother to ever understand what I went through that day.  
  
"Well, walk faster. Don't let Mother call you again."  
  
His words startled me out of my reverie. Once again, I met him in the eyes and was attacked once again by coldness. I've learned to be strong when dealing with him and his anger. I looked right back into his eyes with as much fierceness and anger as I can.  
  
'After all, an eye for an eye, right?'  
  
He gave me one hard stare before he turned and walked down the stairs. I stood for another second or so before following him. I always take a beat after each of our encounters before I do anything to stop the rush of my blood and the pounding of my heart. Sammy always had this way of getting me riled up. Even when we were little, he would play pranks on me and irritate me in a way no one else except older brothers can.  
  
Sammy started attending college three years ago. He got accepted into USC based on a football scholarship. His tall stature, superior football skills, and friendly disposition have earned him a high standing in the hearts of his fellow players and coaches. Since Mother and I live fairly close to the university, he would often come home during the weekends to check up on us, or just Mother. He doesn't trust me to take care of Mother on my own, ever since that day. He thinks I will hurt her again.  
  
In a way, Sammy's right. I have been hurting Mother. I refuse to talk with her about my academic and athletic accomplishments. However, somehow, I know that she knows. She has more than enough friends to keep her updated on my grades and sports events. After all, she attends all of the important swim meets and track competitions, even without my informing her of them. Sometimes, I wonder how I came to deserve so much love from Mother, so much support. I know I have been a poor daughter for the past years, ever since Father passed away. But my stubbornness refuses to allow me to act any other way.  
  
I didn't realize my feet had led me to the kitchen until the smells of the food and the brightness of the kitchen lights hit my nose and eyes. Sammy had already sat down and Mother sat to the right of him, at the head of the table. Another set of fork and knife sat next to Mother's and across Sammy's and I knew it was for me. I reached the table and pulled out the chair quietly so as to disturb the discussion going on between Mother and Sammy as little as possible. Mother looked up and smiled at me.  
  
"Serenity, honey. You must be hungry! I heard you had a track meet this afternoon and that you did very well! Come, come, sit down. Let me get you some food."  
  
Immediately, she took a clean plate out of the cupboards and poured as much food as she can onto the white surface. I stared at my hands in my lap, not saying anything. Truth is, I am hungry. I had worked hard this afternoon and I was looking forward to Mother's home cooking. I smelled at the wonderful scents in the air and smiled at the slight grumble in my stomach. I look up and I meet Sammy's eyes. Somehow, his eyes weren't so cold anymore. I watched as a bombard of emotions went through his eyes before a mask was set once again. I looked down disappointedly and stared at my hands once again.  
  
When the plate was set in front of me, I couldn't do anything except sigh happily internally at the sight of food. My mouth watered a little but I caught the dribble of saliva before it slipped out. I was about to pick up my fork and dig right in. But, Sammy's voice stopped me.  
  
"Well, Serenity. What do you say? Say thank you to Mother."  
  
'Serenity,' I thought wryly. 'No Sere, Serena, Seren. Just plain old, formal Serenity.'  
  
"Oh Sammy. It's alright. She's hungry. She should dig right in!"  
  
As always, Mother tried to appease the tension between us two siblings. But, as always, I will have none of it. If Sammy wanted to be this way, I will return his hostility.  
  
"Of course, *Samuel*, how rude of me. Thank you Mother, for cooking this delicious food."  
  
Samuel's eyes blazed at my sarcastic formality and was about to say something when Mother interrupted.  
  
"Well, let's get eating!"  
  
We ate in silence for the first few minutes until Mother asked Sammy about his football practices and games. He immediately lighted up at the talk of football and went into full detail about his practices, friends and coaches. Mother listened attentively and comfortably drifted into the peaceful zone that was only for her and Sammy. Sometimes, I wish I could be part of them. But, as usual, I am left out of the conversations. I don't know whether it is because of me, or maybe that's just the way of this family: for the happiness of the family, one member has to be left out.  
  
I finished my meal quickly and left silently, leaving behind lively chatter and happiness.  
  
**************  
  
School ended and my high school years are over. Pretty soon, summer also passed. June and July rolled by quickly and soon August reached us. It was time for me to pack and move to Northwestern. In a way, I was excited to leave and start my college career. After all, I will be attending a prestigious college and most importantly of all, far away from home.  
  
I know that when I leave, Sammy will come home more often to keep Mother company. At first, I tried to convince myself that I didn't care, that Sammy's frequent visits will do Mother good. However, I started getting jealous at knowing that the relationship between Mother and Sammy will only get closer, instead of the opposite that I will be experiencing with my family.  
  
Finally, the fateful day when I will be leaving my home arrived. Sammy drove Mother and me to the airport. We arrived at the airport two hours early because Mother wanted to spend time with me before I actually left. Her logic is that if I were to leave immediately when arriving at the airport, she wouldn't have spent anytime with me at all. So, the three of us arrived two hours early and walked around the airports, looking at the stores and restaurants that were so plentiful in the large airport. I even engaged myself in some of the discussions that Mother had with Sammy.  
  
Two hours passed quickly and I had to board my plane. When I reached the gate, I turned around and faced my family. Mother was crying and she suddenly threw me into her embrace. I was surprised for a second because it seems like such a long time since I've been hugged by Mother. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her and we hugged each other for a minute or two before letting go. She wiped her tears and smiled at me. I smiled a small smile back. It seems like finally, we have reached a peace.  
  
The same did not go between me and Sammy. He looked at me and stared into my eyes. He looked so hard at me, like he was trying to send a message to me telepathically. I stared back, just as hard. The tension was thick and I couldn't take it anymore. I waved a small goodbye to them and entered the gate.  
  
When I finally sat down in my seat, I thought back to all the tension between me and Sammy for the past three years. Whenever we see each other, we just stare coldly at each other, like we expect one or the other to back down finally, after so much anger. I never backed down, no matter how strong and stubborn Sammy appeared. I always held the 'eye for an eye' logic in my mind.  
  
I opened my bag and took out a book. It was book about Ghandi. I flipped through a few pages until I saw one line.  
  
'An eye for an eye makes the world go blind.'  
  
How right Ghandi was. 


	3. Chapter 2

"Sere, I'm leaving now. My ride is here. Are you sure you'll be okay alone?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Raye. Go and have fun."  
  
Raye is my roommate. I met her at a "Welcome to Northwestern University" convention a week before school started. Somehow, the fiery-tempered woman and I hit it off and we promised to be each other's roommates. Raye and I are complete opposites. She loves to party and flirt shamelessly with the jocks at our school, while I choose to sit back and watch the show, never joining the fun. Despite Raye's flamboyant personality, she's the best friend anyone can ever have. She treats the people she cares about with a caring personality that strangers and those who are not close to her know nothing about. Raye once claimed that she's always worried about my subdued demeanor. I just laughed and told her not to worry about me. She does anyways.  
  
"Sere. Are you sure you don't want to come with me? You can save me from all the boring chatter that will be going on. This is a family reunion! How fun can it be?"  
  
"Raye. I'm not part of your family. Besides, you have your brother. You can always talk to him."  
  
"But..but..alright! But if I come back and you're still studying, I'll personally knock you out with my karate chop and carry you to the bed!"  
  
Oh...did I mention that Raye is a national Judo and Karate champion?  
  
"Yes, Raye. You always say that. Now, shoo, before your ride becomes impatient."  
  
"Ooo...speaking of rides. My brother is picking me up. Why don't I introduce you to him?"  
  
"Raye..I don't want to go out with your brother."  
  
"Who said anything about dating? You just have to meet him. Gosh, Sere, I know I told you my brother's hot, doesn't mean you have to be so anxious in dating him!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. No one can argue successfully with that woman.  
  
"Raye.."  
  
"Darien! Come on in! Lemme introduce you my roommate, Serenity!"  
  
"Raye...you're going to make us late..again."  
  
Something about that voice jerked my head up from the small captions I was reading. That deep, husky voice sent a chill down my spine. I suddenly realized how dry my lips had become and how parched my throat suddenly got. I licked my lips quickly and swallowed nervously before standing up and turning around. What I saw literally took my breath away.  
  
Standing at door, is a man about 6'4" tall. He had very broad shoulders that took up almost the entire doorway. He adorned a black Armani suit that accented his narrow hips, long legs, and a remarkably broad and strong chest. The first two buttons of his shirt were open and showed a bit of his tan chest. His black hair fell messily over his dark-blue eyes and right now, his mouth was in a small smile.  
  
He hasn't seen me yet. He was in the other room and couldn't see me behind the small door of my room. But I can see him. I was suddenly shaking so much from just seeing him that I turned around and sat back down in my chair. I didn't even notice Raye go out to talk to her brother until she came back in a second later and saw my flushed face and trembling hands. Immediately, she took my hands into her own.  
  
"Sere? What's wrong? My god, your face is red!"  
  
I just looked into her violet eyes and said nothing. Raye hauled me up by my elbows and pulled me toward the door. I jerked my arms out and wrapped myself within my own embrace.  
  
"What's wrong? I just want you to meet my brother, Darien."  
  
"Uh...on second thought...your brother said you were going to be late! I don't think it's a good idea to meet him right now. So, go, shoo, go!"  
  
I chuckled nervously to relieve the tension before reaching my arms out and pushing her unceremoniously out of the room. She humphed and pushed back at my hands but I was determined to make her and her brother leave before he sees me.  
  
"Sere..what..wait...what's going on? Sere?!"  
  
I didn't respond. I just kept pushing her. My heart is pounding and I was desperate, more desperate than I have ever been in my entire life. Quite frankly, I didn't know why I was acting like this. He was just my roommate's brother, and he was just a man, a gorgeous man, mind you, but still only a man. I've dated before, but I never truly trusted a man yet, never given my heart out fully. And somehow, when I saw Darien, I felt the barriers around my heart fall apart. Never has a man done that to my heart. As far as I'm concerned, no man will do that to me. At least, not yet. So, the only way to preserve the barriers I built around my heart, I must never meet him face to face.  
  
"Raye. Don't be difficult. Just go. I...I can meet your brother some other time."  
  
"Alright. If you're sure."  
  
By this time, I've already pushed her fully out of my room. My arms were still extended and pressed against her back. I pushed one last push and smiled one bright smile at her before wishing her a good time at the family dinner and closed the door promptly in her face.  
  
When the door closed, I turned around leaned against the door. I slid down the length of the door and curled up into a ball when I reached the ground.  
  
'Breathe, Serenity. Breathe.'  
  
Slowly, my heartbeat slowed down to its normal beat and I resumed studying the small captions in my book.  
  
***************  
  
"Well, that was strange."  
  
"I thought I was supposed to meet your roommate."  
  
"You were. But somehow, she doesn't seem to want to meet you. Did you do something to scare her away?"  
  
"Raye! I haven't even met her yet! Now, c'mon, let's go. Mom and Dad are going to be mad if we're late for dinner again."  
  
"Alright. Lemme grab my coat."  
  
While Raye went to get her coat, I thought I would take a quick bathroom break before hitting the road. I wasn't very familiar with Raye's dorm and just took my chance at opening any random door, hoping the room behind the door was the bathroom. I came to a room that was closed. I pressed my ear to the door and tried to determine if there was anyone inside. Nothing stirred. I opened it and the sight in front of me stopped my tracks.  
  
A body was hunched over the desk. Her elbows were folded underneath her head, supporting the weight as she slept on. Her golden-silver hair spilled around her head, creating the appearance of a halo. Her shirt rode up and a glimpse of smooth, ivory skin showed through. I gulped uncomfortably at the sight. I decided to leave before my hormones got the better of me.  
  
However, my body and my thoughts seem to have different opinions. My feet started walking again, but not to the doorway as I had intended. I started walking toward her. When I reached her, I looked down and my eyes traveled over her entire face: her forehead, her small button nose, her pink lips. My hand reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face before I regained my senses and jerked it back. As I looked at her face again, I noticed that I see everything.....except her eyes. Suddenly, I started willing her in my head for her to open her eyes. Somehow, I wished that my message can reach her telepathically. I knew it couldn't. I straightened my body from the hunched form it had been in while inspecting the sleeping beauty. I willed my feet to move out of the room, and this time, they listened. Turning around, I took one last look at her before walking out of the room and closing the door behind me.  
  
"Darien? Where did you go?"  
  
"I was..I was looking for the bathroom."  
  
"Oh...I thought you went into Sere's room for some reason. Silly me. C'mon, let's go."  
  
I laughed nervously at her statement and just grinned at her while leading her out of the dorm with my hand.  
  
I took one last look at the dorm and knew that I will come back. I will come back to see her again. The next time, she will open her eyes to me. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey, Darien! Drive slower! What's wrong with you? You've been fidgety and subdued all dinner! Talk to me, I'm your sister."  
  
"Uh..Raye. Nothing, I was just thinking of some clients of mine. I forgot that I still had paperwork to do. Very..important paper work."  
  
"Uh huh. Don't give me that bullshit, Darien. You never do paperwork at home and you never do them at night, because you're such a goddamn hard worker that you never have to! Now, tell me, right now, what is wrong with you, or I'm going to karate chop all the way to Japan!"  
  
"Raye, stop being so nosy. I was just thinking of stuff. No biggies. Alright? Just, just drop it."  
  
"Darien. Don't do this. Don't play the mysterious and quiet crap on me. I wanna know, and I want to know right now!"  
  
"Alright! I...I went into your roommate's room."  
  
"Oh...so?"  
  
Darien brushed a hand frustratingly through his hair. He knew that his sister wouldn't understand.  
  
"Nothing. I just went into her room."  
  
Raye was confused. Her brother had gone into her roommate's room, so what? It's not as if Sere talked to him because if they had talked, she would have heard conversations going on. Twirling an escaped strand from her ponytail, she contemplated the importance of such a one-sided meeting. Obviously, Darien is deeply affected by Sere. Suddenly, she understood.  
  
"So, you went into her room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You saw her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did she see you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She was asleep."  
  
"She was?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She looks like an angel when she sleeps. Doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Darien. Looks like you've got a crush!"  
  
By the time Darien realized what he said, it was too late to recant his words. It was awfully embarrassing to speak to his sister about his special one-sided moment that he had with her roommate. For goodness sakes, the girl is eight years his junior! That's almost a decade!  
  
"Look, Raye. I don't want you to look too much into this, ok? Odds are, I'll never meet your roommate again. She obviously hasn't met me and probably doesn't want to anyway, alright? So..just drop it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said 'ok'."  
  
"I know you did. What's the catch?"  
  
"What catch?"  
  
At this point, Raye was batting her eyes innocently at her suspicious brother.  
  
"Raye..don't you go all Shirley Temple on me. I know you're not innocent and you never will be. So cut the crap and tell me what the turning wheels in your head are telling you to do."  
  
"Geesh, Darien. You have quite a temper. But, if you must know, I have nothing going on in my head and the wheels aren't telling me anything."  
  
"Alright...just so long we're clear. This conversation never happened."  
  
"Ok. But, Darien, what's so wrong about Sere? She's smart, athletic, popular, *beautiful*, as you have noticed. Why not date her?"  
  
"Look, I'm not the type to date girls eight years my junior, alright? That's...that's just too far apart."  
  
"No, it's not. Look at Mom and Dad. They married when Dad was 30 and mom was 21. Nine years apart and they're still going strong! Our family is an exact and incontrovertible proof of that. You can't deny it."  
  
"Look, Raye. I'm 27. I'm still young. I'm successful. I don't need to date your roommate, alright?"  
  
"Fine. But you're missing out."  
  
"Just drop it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The car ride went silent from then on. Neither spoke a word yet the other knew what was going on in the other's mind.  
  
'Like hell I'm going to drop it.'  
  
***********************  
  
I woke up from my sleep and stretched my bunched muscles in my back. The hunched form I've been in for so long put quite a bit of tension of my muscles. Stretching slowly, I got up from my chair and walked to my bed, ready to turn in for the night. I was about to get in when my senses started trying to tell me something. There was a heavenly smell of male cologne in the air, and I was deeply enamored by it. Sniffing the air, I sighed at the wonderful smell and wished quietly to myself before the sandman took me away that the smell would stay in my room forever.  
  
***********************  
  
"Well, Darien. I'm here. This is my dorm. Goodbye."  
  
For some odd reason, Darien didn't want to leave, despite the late hour. He wanted Raye to invite him in for coffee or tv, or anything to get into the dorm. Raye somehow read his mind.  
  
"Wanna come in for some soda?"  
  
Soda is good. It wasn't on his list, but it'll do.  
  
"Yeah. Soda's good. I'm parched."  
  
Raye knew for a fact that her brother is not 'parched.' He had drunk a glass of wine and 6 cups of ginger ale during dinner. In fact, she was surprised that he hadn't needed to go the bathroom yet.  
  
"Well, I'll get the soda. You sit down, or look around if you like! Yeah, look around!"  
  
Darien didn't respond and his feet started moving around the small dorm. His feet wondered in circles, yet he knew that they weren't going in the direction he wanted them to. Knowing that Raye will be busy in the kitchen, he left himself walk to his wanted direction. His feet wandered to Sere's room.  
  
At first, looking in the room, he was disappointed that she had disappeared and was no longer sleeping at the desk. However, going further into the room, he saw a bundle on the bed and realized she had moved to sleep on the bed.  
  
'Smart move.'  
  
Walking quietly to the edge of the bed, he met the back of her golden head and his hands itched to reach out and touch the silky strands. This time, his mind dared him to and he accepted the dare. He reached out and touched her golden strands. At first, gently and modestly, touching her hair only in the places closest to his hand. However, he slowly grew bolder and started brushing her hair from the top of her head to the end of the strands. He did this many times and marveled each time at the smoothness of the hair.  
  
******************  
  
In the back of my mind, I was suddenly aware of a new feeling on my head. Something was brushing my hair and I didn't completely unwelcome it. It was a nice feeling and it almost lulled me back to sleep before my curiosity won the better of me. I let the hand brush my hair a few more times before I started twisting my body around to look at the owner of the hands. Immediately, I felt the hands retract and I yelled desperately quietly in my mind for them not to remove them and leave. I wanted them to stay.  
  
The only way to catch a glimpse of the fleeing intruder was to turn around quickly and so I did. I was suddenly met with a pair of dark blue eyes.  
  
*****************  
  
"Oh god."  
  
She was more beautiful than before. With her crystal blue eyes open to me, finally, I was able to take in her entire beauty.  
  
However, my awareness of the situation woke me up and I fled from her room. I saw her hand reach out to grab mine, but I couldn't let her hold me. I don't know what I would've done if she had touched me. I probably would've jumped in bed with her and showed her exactly how much she has affected me.  
  
"Darien, soda's ready!"  
  
Dimly aware of Raye's yell, I rushed out of the dorm and down the hallway, just catching the elevator. I knew that Raye would ask about my sudden departure later, but right now, I just didn't have the right mind or strength to answer her questions. I needed to leave and I needed to breathe.  
  
*********************  
  
"Darien? Gosh, he just left! The nerve of that cad.."  
  
"Raye? You're back? How was it?"  
  
"Sere! You're still awake! It's late, you should go to sleep. I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
"Was...was that Darien?"  
  
"Well, Darien was here. Did you meet him?"  
  
Raye prolonged each syllable of the word so that she wouldn't scare Serenity away. She needed answers and she needed to know what caused her brother's sudden departure.  
  
"Yeah..I guess. He...he was standing by my bed, brushing my hair. It was...odd...but...good, ya know?"  
  
"Sere.."  
  
"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Good night Raye."  
  
Serenity walked back into her room and closed the door behind her. Sighing in defeat from the awkwardness that she received from both parties, Raye slumped down into a chair and sighed. 


End file.
